Sonic In Slow Motion
by sonicsuperfan23
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog has fallen victim to another one of Eggman's schemes, and although he escaped and defeated Eggman once again, things are starting to happen that sonic finds completely unbearable. Read the story to find out more.
1. Chapter 1: Trouble in Ruins

**Sonic in Slow Motion**

**Chapter 1:Trouble In Ruins**

_OMG! Guys it has been so freaking long since I've written a Fan Fiction but don't worry I have not lost my touch so I'm back and ready for action. Just to let you all know, I have been writing things like short stories that I have gotten good feedback on. Now just sit tight and enjoy the story._

As we enter in to our story we see everybody's favorite hedgehog, Sonic, running into Dr. Eggman's secret headquarters, which is hidden deep inside of the Mystic Ruins. Sonic doesn't even break a sweat as he jumps, spins, dodges, and demolish hundreds of robots that are trying to stop him in his tracks.

When Sonic finally gets rid of all of the robots he goes straight to the head man in charge, Eggman. He bursts through the doors and sees Eggman sitting in his chair rapidly pressing elaborate button patterns. He turns to Sonic and presses one last button. All of a sudden, a glass dome falls from the ceiling, trapping Sonic inside.

"Give me the Chaos Emerald that is in your possession, or else," said Eggman with an evil smile on his face. "Or else what?" asked Sonic, rhetorically. "Trust me, you don't want to know," replied Eggman.

Sonic shook his head and Eggman snickered, he then turned around and pressed a large, round, yellow button and the dome above the care-free hedgehog lit up a bright yellow. All of a sudden there was a loud crash and dust and rubble went everywhere.

"Give me back my Sonic!" said a mysterious voice who's face was hidden by smoke. As the dust cleared, Amy Rose appeared swinging her Piku-Piku hammer left and right. She jumped towards the dome and shattered it into little pieces. She then walked slowly and angrily towards the scared Eggman and bashed him on the head.

She was going to do it more than once but Sonic caught her hammer just inches away from his pounding head. He pressed a button that said eject and Robotnik went flying out of an escape hatch. A parachute opened and Eggman landed in who knows where. Sonic then pressed a button that said in big letters, CAUTION, SELF DESTRUCT!, and then a countdown clock turned on.

Within ten seconds they were out and out of range of the blast. Amy gave Sonic a hug and said, "Oh Sonic why do you always have to get yourself in danger all the time? You know it makes me worried." "You worry too much Amy. I'll be fine, I always am. Oh and thanks for getting me out of that mess back there, But I can't help but wonder what exactly you saved me from."

Before Amy could get another word out, Sonic leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, and then ran off like a Ferrari on super steroids. Now I know what your wondering, what the hell is going on here? Sonic said thank you, then kissed Amy on the cheek, and didn't even try to break away when she hugged him. Well the answer to that is simple.

Back after Cosmo died, Amy seemed really depressed, almost as much as Tails. Well Sonic couldn't stand to see Amy cry, so he let his feelings show. He calls Amy and asks if he could come over for a visit, she said yes and Sonic was on his way. He got there in a split second. He rung the doorbell and was answered by Amy. He walked in and asked her out. Amy almost fainted after hearing these words, but she did manage to get out a loud, delightful, "Yes!"

Well now that we're up to snuff on Sonic and Amy's date life, let's get back to the main story. Since we just saw what's going down with Sonic so far, let's check out Tails now. Tails is tinkering in his workshop as all of this is going down in the Mystic Ruins. He was making adjustments to the Blue Tornado when he heard a loud explosion.

He stepped outside and he saw smoke rise higher into the skies above the Mystic Ruins. He was about to fly over to see if something was wrong, but he saw a blue and pink blur shoot out of the tunnel that served as an entrance to the Ruins. Tails knew that blur like the back of his hand, so immediately he knew that it was Sonic and Amy.

He went back inside and called Sonic to get some details. Sonic picked up his cell phone when he was leaving Amy's house and told Tails about what happened and told Tails that he had it covered and to keep a good watch when in the ruins because he knew that Eggman was in there somewhere, he just didn't know where exactly. Tails assured Sonic that if he saw anything he would tell him.

Knuckles part in this is that he heard the explosion and saw the smoke, but his mindset is that as long as the Master Emerald is safe, then whatever happened is not his problem. He then went right back to sleep.

Sonic stopped Eggman yet again and Amy is safe so he concluded that everything was back to normal, or is it?

_Well that concludes chapter one. I'm glad to be back guys and I hope that you're glad too. I'm going to try to get back working on my other story that I just forgot about. The story about that, by the way, is that I got my computer privileges taken away so I couldn't write anything for three weeks and when I got my computer back I just didn't even remember it, but I'll try to get back on it if the fans want me to. Well guys, I'm signing off for now. See ya!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Perfect Night Sky

**Sonic In Slow Motion**

**Chapter 2: The Perfect Night Sky**

_Hey guys, time for chapter two. Y'all excited? Well I am, but before we dive back in to the story I just want to let everyone know that I'm not sure if this chapter will be as long as I plan because this is just a quick part of the story but I promise to make chapter three a lot longer, okay? Cool, so lets check out chapter two._

We enter into chapter two and we find Sonic getting ready for a Valentines Day date with Amy. Sonic puts on his tux and his good looking running shoes and then calls Amy.

The dial tone ended and was answered by Amy's best friend, Cream. "Hello?" said Cream in her usual delightful voice. "Hey Cream, is Amy there?" asked Sonic. "Oh, Hey Mr. Sonic! Amy's upstairs getting ready, but... Oh wait here she comes, I'll put her on for you," replied Cream.

"Hello?" asked Amy. "Hey Amy, you ready for me to come over?" asked Sonic. "Yeah I'm ready, or at least I will be as soon as I find my shoes. Um, oh here they are. Okay I'm ready." said Amy. "Okay I'm on my way," said Sonic. "See ya then." replied Amy.

Sonic hung up the phone and headed for the door. He entered a code to turn on a security system and was out the door. The reason Sonic needs a security system is because there have been some shady people walking down the road in front of his house, and Sonic just wanted to keep his stuff safe when he's gone.

Now usually he only takes two minutes to get to Amy's house but for some reason it took seven minutes today. Sonic didn't think anything of it and rang the doorbell. Cream answered the door and told him that Amy would be down shortly.

Sonic waited for a few minutes looking at a newspaper, until he saw Amy wearing a bright green dress and the diamond pendant around her neck that he got her for her birthday last month.

"You like it?" asked Amy with a stunning smile on her face. "You look very beautiful as usual, but it's just something about that green dress that makes you more beautiful than anyone in the world," said Sonic, who never ceases to make Amy feel truly loved. "Aw thank you," Amy replied.

Sonic gave Cream a hug, because they are just really good friends like that and Amy knows so she never gets jealous. Sonic returned to Amy and takes her hand as they walk out of the door and to Amy's car.

Sonic gets in the driver side, because he knows that Amy has never liked driving in the evening for some reason. They pulled out of the driveway and Amy asked, "So where are we going?" "I'm taking you to that new place in Twinkle Park. It's called Mi Mi's Cafe and it's a really fancy restaurant and the food is really good too," replied Sonic.

Various conversations filled the air until Amy said, "Oh my gosh, I completely forgot that today is Valentines Day!" Sonic laughed playfully under his breath. "Don't laugh, just for that, your not getting your present until the end of our date," Amy said playfully, knowing that they were going to wait until the end of the date anyways.

They got to Mi Mi's and the waitress sat them at a very good table right by a window with a very beautiful view of the sunset and the stars just starting to appear in the twilight of the sky.

The night was perfect, so perfect not even Eggman could ruin it. The waitress came to take their drink orders and Sonic told her that he had a wine reserved for him. She checked the reserve list to confirm this reservation. She confirmed it and went to the wine cabinet and pulled out a 50 year old bottle of a white wine that had been chilled to perfection.

The waitress poured the wine into their glasses, but as soon as the waitress left, Sonic's phone started to vibrate. Sonic made up an excuse to go to the bathroom so he could answer the call. It was Tails and he had some bad news.

_Well I hope you liked this one. Like I said, it was not a full chapter so please, unless it is life or death, don't complain that this chapter was too short, or anything that I already know. On the other hand, however, constructive criticism is accepted gladly. Well, one more thing, if you maybe have an idea for a story or a new chapter, please do not be afraid to mention it because I am always open to new inspiration from the readers. Well guys, I'm signing off for now but I will be back soon with chapter 3, but until then, stay cool and stay fast._


End file.
